


Chocolate and Cream

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: Homemade with Love [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: Ramsay has a knack for coming in when it's only the Reader attending to customers, and their conversations are never really "professional".





	Chocolate and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working again. So here comes this train wreck once more. I'm fully aware this reads completely differently than my other works, but I don't care.

Thunder rumbled low outside as I danced around the empty store. A wonderful little town with a beautiful sea side view isn’t very lively when it’s pouring rain outside. We hadn’t seen a single customer in three hours, it was in the middle of the week, and we had officially called it a dead day. I had sent home the other two workers so it was just me and a candy maker. Who had stepped out for their lunch break and I highly doubted they would be back for another hour or so because fuck it. There was nothing to do. I didn’t need to restock anything, nothing needed to be cleaned cause nothing had gotten dirty, and I didn’t need to make or assemble anything. The only good thing about dead days was that I got to be in charge of the music in the store. So instead of clean bop music specifically selected by the store’s owner, it was swing music.

I was busy jamming out in the kitchen when the front bell dinged. A customer had come in.

Fucking finally.

I walked out to the front with a smile on my face and said, “Hello!” before I realized who was there.

“I’m surprised you guys can keep open, it’s almost as if no one comes in here,” Ramsay said as he put his hood down. This was the sixth or seventh time he’d shown up and my heart still hadn’t figured out how to not flutter out of my chest in that time.

“Well maybe you just have a knack for coming when it’s dead,” I said, crossing my arms on the counter. “Looking for more caramel for the boy toy?”

My mouth was going to get me in so much trouble if I couldn’t keep it under control because fuck me.

“Not today,” he said, looking at our selection. “He’s been a bad boy so I’m going to get something for myself.”

“You’re gonna eat it in front of him and remind him that he can’t have any, aren’t you?”

“Oh, absolutely,” he grinned at him. My chest tightened and I could tell he knew he was making me a flustered mess. “So, I need your help finding something that’s just going to drive him wild.” He had a look in his eyes that made me want to dissolve into a giggling mess. He was a special type of sadistic and I couldn’t stand it.

I took a breath, trying my best to steady myself. “Well, there’s two ways we could go. You could either get something small and in bulk and then that’ll prolong his suffering. Or, you could get something really messy, probably gooye and juicy so it runs down your face.”

Food play, because sometimes you get into conversations with your friends about how whip-cream just can’t cut it anymore. It’s great and all, but bland after a while.

Ramsay thought for a moment. “Let’s go with juicy.” 

The way he said it did things to me. I had to keep my mind from imagining just what kind of juicy things he could bite into as I tried to act professional. “You’re gonna want our cream filled things, then.” I gestured for him to look at one of the cases. They weren’t exactly pastries, but they weren’t just chocolate either. “They’re very messy, they aren’t something you can pick back up when you put them down. We have strawberry, cherry, vanilla, and peanut butter.”

“Which is more red, strawberry or cherry?”

I knew exactly where he was going with this and it wasn’t helping me at all.

“The cherry, by far.”

“Then let’s go with cherry.”

“Okay, anything else?”

He looked around for a moment, “Nah, nah, I think that’s it.”

“Okay then,” card swipe, optional tip, signature, and receipt. “Give scratches to Myra for me. And I hope you succeed in making your boyfriend heavily frustrated.”

“Oh, trust me,” I fucking swear he somehow purred as he said that, “I will.”

“Have a good day, Ramsay.”

“And you to.”

I waited a good five minutes after the door closed behind him before I leaned against the back counter and let out the squickiest of noises.

The things I wanted to do to him. The things I wanted him to do to me. It was awful.


End file.
